


It's a Trap

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony made the call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Trap

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #445 "trap"

“You disobeyed orders, DiNozzo,” snapped Gibbs, as Ducky pressed an antiseptic wipe to the cut on his cheek.

“Yep,” Tony agreed, loudly popping the ‘p’.

“ _My_ orders.”

“Yes, I did,” the younger man agreed, unapologetic. “Situation changed, boss. You went in thinking Porter was a good guy, but Abby cracked the bad guys’ e-mails and found out he was on the take. I knew it was a trap, and I made the call.”

There was a long moment of silence, then Gibbs reached out to clap him on the shoulder. “It was the right call, Tony,” he said.

Tony grinned.

THE END


End file.
